Vigilant Tyranus
|Base ID = }} Vigilant Tyranus is an Imperial witchblade who is dedicated to driving off Daedra and their followers. He is typically found in the city of Markarth, outside of the Abandoned House. Interactions Tyranus asks the Dragonborn to help him while he investigates a possible Daedric Cult in an Abandoned House. During the raid, objects float across the room, apparently moved by some sort of a mystical force. A disembodied voice tells the Dragonborn to kill Tyranus. If they do not respond, Tyranus is driven mad by the disembodied voice and will say "it's you or me," then attacks. In any case, Tyranus must be killed so that the Dragonborn can exit the Abandoned House. Quests *The House of Horrors Dialogue ;The House of Horrors "Excuse me, but do you know anything about this house? Seen anyone enter or leave?" :Why are you asking? :No, I haven't. "Seems no one in this city has." :I'm not sure. "Damn. It's like everyone in this city has amnesia." :"I'm with the Vigil of Stendarr. We believe this house might have been used for Daedra worship. Evil rites and so forth." ::Do you need any help? "I was actually just about to head on inside. Be good to have someone watch my back. Follow me, and keep your eyes open. Daedra are powerful creatures and tricksters. Never know what you'll find." ::Sorry. I don't know anything. "Thank you for your time." Inside the house: "Fresh food. No wood rot on the furniture. Someone's been here. Recently. But the people I asked say no one enters or leaves.... Wait. Did you hear that? I think it came this way. That's it. Something's inside the house. Come on, we're getting to the bottom of this. Come out! We know you're here! There's another door. See if you can get it open." After trying the door: "Stendarr's Mercy! This isn't an ordinary Daedra. We have to get help." "You first, come on. Let's go." "We're getting out of here, now!" Conversations Tyranus: "So you don't know anything about this house?" Yngvar: "No." Tyranus: "Anyone seen entering or leaving? Any strange lights or unusual noises?" Yngvar: "It's abandoned and it's always been abandoned." Tyranus: "Get out of my head, Daedra!" Molag Bal: "You will kill. You will kill, or you will die!" Tyranus: "I don't want to die. I can't die here! The Daedra has us. It's you or me!" Quotes *''"Eyes open."'' *''"See if you can get the door open."'' Trivia *Unlike other Vigilants of Stendarr, Tyranus doesn't wear any kind of heavy boots or gauntlets. Bugs *Tyranus may sometimes attack on sight. This is caused by eventually having Daedric Artifacts one's inventory whilst walking near him. Markarth guards may or may not attack Tyranus until he takes a knee: he cannot be killed, as he is essential. Violent retaliation by the Dragonborn is not considered a crime; however, Tyranus will not desist until the Dragonborn leaves Markarth via the City gate, and gets far enough away from him to break the chase. ** This can sometimes be remedied by entering the Temple of Dibella's Inner Sanctum. ** This can also be fixed by removing any bounty one may have in the hold, regardless of amount. ** Will attack you if there are any stolen items in your inventory. **If you have a sufficient calm spell he may be quelled. * Tyranus may sometimes never stand outside The Abandoned House. This can sometimes be fixed by leaving the city via the gate and then going back inside. Another problem is that he can be stuck on the stairs right outside the city gate. Tyrannus may spawn right outside of the Markarth main gates in the river off to the right. After initiating conversation, he will float down a short distance and walk normally. *Tyranus can also appear near the horse cart outside the city. * This can be fixed by the Dragonborn talking to Tyranus and initiate the quest "The House of Horrors." He will then enter the city. *If Tyranus is attacked, the quest may go into the completed section, saying Tyranus is dead and the quest failed, even if he is still alive. * If one cannot find Vigilant Tyranus, they can go to the Silver-Blood Inn and ask the tender about rumors, who will give his location. * Tyranus may attack every Markarth guard in the area. * Tyranus may disappear if Markarth is taken by the Stormcloaks and The House of Horrors has not yet been completed. Appearances * de:Wächter Tyranus es:Vigilante Tirano pl:Strażnik Tyranus ru:Дозорный Туран Category:Skyrim: Markarth Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers